Vier brieven
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Seu mundo era feito de seqüências de quatro, Sr. Hyde & Jeckyll. x L, gen. x


**Sumário:** Seu mundo era feito de seqüências de quatro, Sr. Hyde & Jeckyll.

**Death Note não me pertence, mas eu não conseguiria criar seres tão perfeitos assim ì.í**

**Presente de Aniversário para Elle Lawliet ~**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Beyond Birthday's PoV**

* * *

**Vier brieven**

Ele chegou no orfanato quatro dias depois de mim. _Quatro._ O número da morte – "shi", em japonês. Nunca fui muito supersticioso, porém este era o _seu_ número. Ele era todo "morte", só não admitia isso. E aqueles que lêem esse meu último ato de desespero de mostrar ao mundo o quão _quão_ você é, vão saber que o maior detetive da história é, na realidade, o maior erro de toda a civilização humana.

* * *

Como disse antes, ele chegou _quatro_ dias após a minha chegada. Fui eu o primeiro que o viu. No final, eu seria o último que o negaria.

Seu apelido era _L_.

Mas seu nome era _Elle._

_E_

_L_

_L_

_E_

**(Quatro letras, como a morte)**

Eu sorri e estendi a mão, como toda criança comportada faria. Porém, eu senti _nojo_. Porque aquele sorriso dele era ganancioso demais; horrível demais.

Ele queria meus olhos. Por ambição, e não por necessidade.

- Espero que sejam bons amigos. – o velho nem tão velho Watari sussurrou, com sua típica voz de seda.

Imediatamente um frondoso _não_ passou por minha cabeça. Dois meses depois, eu descobriria o motivo.

* * *

_L_ estudava comendo _doces_. Eram montanhas de brigadeiros e jujubas; pedaços de chocolate e farelos de pés-de-moleque. E eu sentia nojo, porque eu estudava no mesmo local que ele, tendo que ouvir o maçante abrir e fechar de latas e balas. Era tudo muito irritante. E quando eu o encarava, ele apenas me sorria com o mesmo sorriso do primeiro dia. Um convidativo:

_Olá! Dê-me seus olhos._

E eu saía do local, e o barulho cessava assim que tocava o mármore frio do local.

* * *

Um dia, lembro-me bem, eu estava na biblioteca, lendo um livro qualquer. Quando a voz _dele_ ecoou.

- _Bom dia, B._

Ele nunca teve direito de chamar-me assim, no entanto, lá estava eu, levantando meu rosto – idiotamente – e esperando que _L_ dissesse algo mais. Não disse.

No entanto, eu vi o que você segurava, antes de deixar-me no vácuo de pó e mofo da biblioteca pouco habitada.

O Médico e o MonstroHyde & Jeckyl

Uma perfeita descrição de _Elle Lawlliet_. O perfeito menino; o perfeito monstro. Porém, naquela época, eu não sabia que morreria pelas mãos de Jeckyl na pele de Hyde.

* * *

As primeiras provas que _L_ se _sobressaiu_ não me surpreenderam. Na realidade, eu apenas ri, quando perdi meu posto – e minha popularidade! – para ele. Respirei melhor, porém por pouco tempo.

Foi por um sorriso que desmoronei. Um que dizia, perigosamente:

B.B? Are you afraid of the black?

Seus olhos estavam negros, não marrons. O que você fez com eles eu nunca soube, no entanto eu tenho certeza de que Jeckyl se revelou mais presente.

_- Boa pontuação, B.B_

* * *

_B_

_B_

_B – a segunda letra do alfabeto._

_A igual a um._

_B igual a dois._

_B.B; 2.2_

_Quatro_

_(Shi)_

**Morte.**

* * *

O ar parecia queimar ao seu lado, e eu sempre estava nele. _Segundo lugar_. Dois vezes dois, igual a quatro.

Surpreendente como _L_ revelava meu destino, pouco a pouco.

O sufocar, nada mais era que a forca que ele já colocava em meu pescoço.

* * *

_- Olá, B.B_

E eu permaneci impassível. Então, o barulho começou. Balas, pacotes, caixas, latas, tudo o que ele conseguia abrir, para irritar-me.

_- Eu sei como você é, Elle Lawlliet._

Cessou. O barulho todo que me incomodava cessou por um momento. Eu respirei aliviado por cinco segundos, para logo depois esquecer de tudo.

O maior erro da minha vida.

_Terror._

Em seus olhos havia.

_Ódio._

Em sua boca, que tentava dizer-me algo.

_Morte._

Em suas mãos que esmagavam um inocente bombom de nozes, com violência.

O maior erro da minha vida. É só o que posso falar.

* * *

Anos se passaram como zéfiros. E eles tinham cheiro de sangue. _Sangue fresco_. Todos que vinham de suas mãos, dedos, olhos e sorrisos – sendo que os últimos estavam beirando à loucura.

A verdade: você cheirava a insanidade.

E seu tempo de vida rodava como uma roleta-russa, pois era extremamente suicida (e hesitante).

_Zero_

_Quatro milhões_

_Quatro negativos_

_Zero_

_Quatro milhões_

_Quatro negativos_

_Zero_

(Suicida, suicida, suicida)

**Roleta-russa em forma de L.**

* * *

E então veio a sua grande graduação e, coincidentemente, a minha. Incrivelmente _H_¹ morreu por cianureto. Dentro de uma barra de chocolates caseira. Coincidentemente, _L_ estava _na cozinha preparando chocolate_ _quatro dias antes_.

Nunca acreditei em coincidências; apenas em assassinatos.

* * *

No exato instante em que ouvi "O sucessor será _L_", parti. Não queria seu sorriso de _Eu venci_; não queria seu olhar de _Agora só falta seus olhos_; não queria _Chame-me de L_.

Assim que saí, encontrei um homem. Um estranho e baixinho, corpulento, cheio de manias e com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

_- Hey garoto, você acredita em destino ou coincidência?_

_- Não._

_- Bom menino, por isso não consigo ver seu tempo de vida._

Aos quinze anos de idade, eu descobri três coisas importantes:

**Primeira:**

A justiça não existia.

**Segunda:**

O conceito de vida era tão ilimitado quanto a morte.

**Terceira:**

Era _tão fácil_ matar alguém.

* * *

Minhas primeiras vítimas foram pessoas drogadas e sem vida social, que teimavam em acreditar que a _morte_ vinha de um caderno da morte.

_Ridículo._

_- Não ligue para elas, concentre-se no que quer._

Minha resposta era simples.

_V_

_I_

_V_

_E_

_R_

Cinco letras, não quatro.

Eu precisava viver, para salvar este mundo das mãos do _Melhor Detetive do Mundo_.

* * *

As mortes vinham rápidas e cheias de sangue. Eu precisava chamar a atenção dele. De _L_. Quando consegui, nunca pensei que ele fosse tão bom.

Eu falhei, sendo condenado.

_Perdi._

E recebi seu tão agradável sorriso.

_Vê? Agora eu tenho seus olhos._

Além de sua linda resposta:

_- Ora meu caro B.B, a justiça __sempre__ vence._

_B_

_B_

_B – a segunda letra do alfabeto._

_A igual a um._

_B igual a dois._

_B.B; 2.2_

_Quatro_

_(Shi)_

**Morte.**

* * *

Subo na minha cadeira, um pouco tenso. Não queria morrer por uma forca, porque me lembra você, Elle. Mas como um condenado não têm muitas opções, é melhor ser assim mesmo.

Um suspiro.

Meu último.

E a cadeira cai.

E por mais que eu morra agora, saiba que eu deixo a você um presente.

Um _pupilo_.

Dizem que seu nome é _Kira_ (_quatro letras)_. Mas pouco me importa, porque ele vai vence-lo. O fim não justifica o meio, porque, ao final, você vai cair de qualquer jeito.

Eu sei, Elle Lawlliet.

_Adeus Elle Lawlliet._

_Te vejo no inferno, cretino._

* * *

**¹ - **Nesse caso, seria o antecessor de "L", porque se o "L" foi o primeiro, então eu escolhi logo essa letra :3

Antes era "S", mas como meu amor pelo **H**iei é mais forte... xD

* * *

**Vier brieven é "Quatro letras" em holandês.**

E aqui está o final da fic. Um presente dedicado ao meu amado L, onde eu revelei o BB, também. Amo os dois, amo. E por mais que a morte do BB não tenha sido essa, eu coloquei dessa maneira para que, de alguma forma, ele escapasse do domínio do nosso Elle Lawlliet. ~

Eu mudei a configuração da minha fic porque, bom... Ele estava se lembrando de fatos da maneira mais rápida possível, por isso os grandes traços, que seriam o tempo que passou de um momento para outro, além da confusão de pensamentos e etc, et, etc.

Por mais que eu não tenha gostado dessa fanfic, a Chibi, a Nanase, a Raayy e a Jana disseram que está bom 8D Então eu vou acreditar no tato das mesmas.

Essa, na realidade, é uma tentativa frustrada de Centric fic do L, coisa que eu não sou muito boa, _but_...

Todo mundo faz o Near e o BB insano, então o L também é! Porque, bom, é o L xD E eu nunca o considerei um bom detetive. Claro, ele é o melhor do mundo, porém ele não deve ter um conceito de justiça, apenas de diversão. E graças à ela, ele morreu .-.

Sem falar que ele parecia ganancioso u.u' Mas eu gosto bastante dele e acho que foi um desafio escrever algo tão complexo, por mais que tenha ficado ruim pra porra...

-FOGE DA CHIBI, NANASE, RAY E JANA-

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Um **Feliz Halloween** e um **Bom Aniversário** para o nosso **L**!

**Trick, track or review?** -prepara as facas- :3


End file.
